


the seijoh cat chronicles

by CadenceH2O



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catified Seijoh, F/M, Gen, Hanamaki would just chill and demand to eat whatever you're eating, I love Seijoh too much for my own good, Issei would just fall asleep on your lap and you'll never want to move, Iwaizumi would aggressively wiggle his way into your arms and demand cuddles, Oikawa is the prettiest cat ever and no one can tell me otherwise, Pretty cat Tooru, Seijoh - Freeform, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: A series about what you and your four feline buddies get up to. No romantic relationships, more platonic (If that’s what you call the relationship between a person and their pet cat(s)). Chaos ensues. If no one got the hint, I’m crazy about the friendship between the Seijoh third years. Here is that friendship, but cat-ified. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aoba Johsai/reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Seijoh/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. how it all begin

»»——⍟——««

_Do not. Do not. Do not_. You chanted repetitively to yourself, narrowing your field of vision and forcing yourself to look forward. Even without looking back, you could feel the four stares on you, their silent pleas and whimpers drowning all rationality that you had left. 

“God, fuck it!” The other pedestrians on the street jumped, staring at you, the oddball that just spun on your heels, half of your coat drenched as you had let your umbrella fall to one side while getting absorbed in your thoughts. 

You could literally feel what they were saying. _You came back_ , four pairs of eyes stared up at you brightly, happily, as they all scrambled around each other, silver name tags around their necks ringing like a xylophone in the drunk melody of the rain. _You came back for us_. They said. 

The sky rumbled above you, as if telling you, _you are going to regret this decision_ , but as you looked back hesitatingly at the four pairs of eyes, you realise there was no way you were going to be able to say no. “I’m going to get drenched for you guys.” You mumbled, coming to the conclusion that there was no way you could carry the box and your umbrella at the same time (After fumbling around like a clumsy five-year-old by the side of the street for approximately three minutes). “You better make this worth it.” Your tone was stern, meant to make the four calm down, but somehow it had the opposite effect. 

You must’ve looked pretty weird. Your coat was draped over the giant cardboard box in your arms, and your umbrella was closed, wet, and hooked to the side of your arm, useless due to the number of hands you had been born with. Onlookers glanced at you and whispered- _Who is that woman?_ After all, you were walking in the rain, a box in your hands, getting absolutely soaked despite literally having an umbrella on your arm. The weirdest thing of all was that you had a smile on your lips. 

»»——⍟——««

“Welcome home!” Said you in a happy but tired tone. Four heads peered out from the box under your drenched coat. “This’ll be your home now, so you four better get used to this and not make a mess!” 

Four pairs of eyes looked up at you. Golden-hazel, pink-brown, dark grey, and a mossy green. 

“Well, let’s take a look at your names.” You sighed, sitting down on the floor and picking up your drenched coat. As if they knew what you were doing, the four of them leapt out of the box, a loud shriek coming from you when you realised how muddy their paws were. 

Startled looks flashed across their feline faces as they stared at you in bewilderment. “That’s it!” You threw your hands into the air. “Back in the box!” 

_You aren’t throwing us back on the street, are you?_ They forced out their cutest expressions, widening eyes and pouting as much as a cat could possibly pout. 

“Don’t give me that look.” You said with a tired sigh, running a hand through your rain-damp hair. “ _No_ , I’m not throwing you onto the street. I’m giving all five of us a well needed _bath_.” 

You knew they were going to run before they even knew it themselves. Like a flash, your fingers were reaching for the hazel-furred cat, chucking (Well, not a literally _chuck_ ) it back into the box. “No you don’t.” You gritted your teeth, snatching the other one that tried to run away- A strawberry-blonde one with his pretty fur tainted with dirt- It was like someone splattered dirty, brown paint onto a beautiful painting of cherry blossoms. 

Much to your surprise, the two dark-furred ones- One black and one a shade of grey- Sat quietly, licking their paws in an effort to get rid of the dark patches of mud on their fur. Not that the patches were very visible, anyway, because of how dark their fur was. 

And that was how you ended locking yourself in the bathroom with four cats, two of which were _terrified_ of water. “Will you _stop_ struggling!” You wrestled with the hazel-furred cat, who yowled his protests at being drenched as the other two watched in amusement and the strawberry-blonde one shivered and waited for his turn. 

“There!” After a good long struggle, you had managed to work out the dirt clogged up in the hazel-furred feline’s coat. Laughter bubbled out of your throat as you caught sight of the expression he was wearing. “Grumpy cat.” You teased, scratching a spot behind his ears. Much to your surprise, he purred, leaning more into the scratch. “You like that, huh?...” You squinted at the collar that you discarded on the floor. “ _Tooru_.” 

It was pretty obvious that he once had an owner that called him by his name, because the moment the word slipped from your lips, his golden-brown eyes lit up and his ears perked up straight. The aquamarine collar went back around his neck with a satisfying _click_ , Tooru sitting up a little straighter, looking less miserable. 

The two dark-furred ones got clean without much trouble- In fact, you were pretty sure they enjoyed the bath. _Hajime_ got his bath first, his spiky fur unyielding and insisting on pointing in just about every direction despite how soaked he was. 

“How?” You were bewildered, patting down Hajime’s fur, only for it jump back up in the next second. “Are you sure you’re not a hedgehog?” 

_Are you serious_ , Hajime’s expression deadpanned. His mossy green eyes sparkled under the sharp white light of the bathroom, drawing you in and making you instantly give away a section of your heart for the cat with hedgehog-fur. 

Out of the four, Hajime was the buff-est, despite having the shortest stature. His muscles rippled, your eyes entranced as he laid on his back, yowling for belly rubs (Which you gave into). When you tried to move on to Issei, he grabbed your hands with his paws and insisted on another two more minutes of belly scrubs. At this point, Issei had curled up on a dry corner of the shower and dozed off. 

“Alright, Hajime, you’ll get more belly scrubs later.” You tried to compromise, the cat looking slightly disgruntled. If he could speak, you were sure he just grumbled. Rather loudly. “Here you go!” For some odd reason, you felt like a proud mother watching her six-year-old graduate kindergarten as you clipped his collar back on, the word ‘Hajime’ carved into the metal. “Aren’t you a handsome boy.” You cooed, ruffling his spiky hair. 

If Hajime was the most muscled one, Issei was the lankiest. He wasn’t particularly large, just... _Long_ , but not sleek, like Tooru. Somewhere between average size and Hajime-size. Did you just use another cat to define a cat? Yes. 

Issei enjoyed the bath as much as Tooru _didn’t_. You felt like a professional cat masseur at this point, scrubbing the dried mud out of the grey-furred cat’s coat. By the time you were done, your arms had gotten an all-round workout. “Did you guys go roll in the mud or something.” You mumbled, wiping the thousandth bead of sweat off your forehead. If every droplet of sweat you sweated equalled to a pearl, you’d be so rich you’d never have to work again for the rest of your life. 

“Alright.” You smiled, sighing in relief when you realised you were down to the last guy. “You’re next!” The strawberry-blonde feline stared at you, glancing at the two clean, dark-furred ones next to him, and Tooru, who had squeezed himself into the dryest corner of the shower. “Yes, I’m talking to you.” 

Much to Hiro's despair, he wasn’t able to evade your attempts to capture him, and was almost instantly picked up by the scruff by your lightning-fast hands. 

“Nice try, little guy.” You said with a smirk, laughing at the terrified expression on his face. “Alright, alright. It’s going to be okay.” Your fingers reached for his muddied neck, stroking around to find the right spot that would make him become a purring machine. “There we go...” Humming softly, you watched as the cat closed his eyes in contentment, exposing more of his neck for you to scratch. 

By some miracle, you managed to get him calm enough to get him soaked and soaped up with your hair shampoo (Now all four of them smelt like lavender). By another large landslide of a phenomenon, you were able to keep him under control to get the shampoo _out_ of his fur, too. 

Stepping back to admire your handiwork- The four cats seated in your shower with you, two of them looking slightly less miserable now. You opened the shower door to let them roam into the dry bathroom. “Don’t break anything!” You called out- As if that would actually stop them. 

A hot shower turned out to be exactly what you needed. You sure were surprised when you stepped out of the shower to see two of them scuffling around on the bathroom floor- Namely, Hajime and Tooru- And both Issei and Hiro was watching in amusement. To their credit, it was a lot less disastrous than you’d expected. 

“Does anyone want to be blow-dried?” You offered, plugging the appliance into the electrical socket. They padded towards you, curiosity lighting up their eyes as they gathered around you in a circle (All of a sudden, you felt like the four of them were performing a ritual, with you inside their circle as the sacrifice). 

The saying goes that curiosity killed the cat. Well, the saying should be changed to ‘Curiosity gave the cat a panic attack’. The moment the blow dryer started up, you had four cats darting around the bathroom like hell just broke loose in your tiny bathroom. In the two seconds that the dryer was on, they managed to make a scratched masterpiece of your bathroom door. 

“Okay, okay!” You yelped, turning it off in their panic. The four of them looked at you in horror, staring at you with looks of betrayal in their eyes- As if you’d just thrown them back out on the street. “A no would’ve sufficed. Guess I won’t be vacuuming anytime soon, either.” 

»»——⍟——««


	2. a hot summer afternoon

»»——⍟——««

There were two types of people during a hot weekend afternoon. The first type would bask in the free heat, lazing around with not much energy to do much. The second type would whine about the heat and find the coolest, darkest spot in the entire house to evade the heat.

You and Hajime were the first type. He was stretched out by the side of your balcony’s sliding door, his moss eyes blinking once in a while in a lazy fashion. A good novel was nestled comfortably in your hand, the rustling of pages making Hajime’s ears perk up. His eyes would watch you quietly as he soaked up the afternoon sun like a solar panel, saving his energy for when it got cooler in the evening.

“Hajime?” You cooed, setting down your book. He had been repetitively glancing at you for half an hour now- Sort of like a spy who was trying to be discreet but was being really terrible at it. 

The way his ears instantly straightened into cute triangles at his name made your heart melt slightly. He lifted his head off the floor in mild curiosity, watching everyone of your movements with the scrupulous attention of a predator. 

His limbs instantly shifted when you patted your lap, inviting him towards you. Sure, the afternoon heat was enjoyable, but there was nothing he treasured more than the warmth of your embrace. His legs rippled powerfully, the lines of his muscles captivating your eyes as he took a graceful pounce onto the couch. 

His nose prodded at your arms, the dark-furred cat wriggling his way into your arms. Hajime let out a contented purr rumble down his throat, plopping himself on to your lap with a satisfied sigh. Your fingers coursing through his coat, feeling the tendrils of his smooth fur brush into your palm. 

_Y/NNNNN_ , Hiro’s complaining set of pink-brown irises bore into you. _Water!_ The strawberry-furred cat had padded out from your bedroom for the first time that afternoon since the heat settled in. The two heat-evading felines in your house had been holed up in your cooler bedroom, avoiding the sunlight like it was a disease. 

“Oh, a minute.” You apologised hastily, noting how you had forgotten to refill the boys’ water bowls that morning. “Hajime, love,” The dark-furred cat stared up at you in disbelief. 

_I’ve barely been here for a minute_ , Hajime grumbled, reluctantly slinking off your lap. _No fair._

When your back was turned, Hiro snuck a smug look towards the larger, darker cat, which resulted in a gloomy glare sent back in the strawberry-furred’s direction. Hiro trotted after you innocently, his pretty eyes watching you patiently while you poured water into the four water bowls- Green for Hajime, pink for Hiro, grey for Issei, and brown for Tooru. 

_Water?_ Issei purred sluggishly, blinking sleep out of his eyes as he slunk out of your bedroom like a giant blob of black slime.

You frowned, glancing at the two that were lapping up water to keep themselves cool and Hajime, who was grumbling incoherently to himself like an old man on the couch. “Where’s Tooru?” 

As if you’d summoned him, the hazel-furred feline came barrelling out from the storeroom, slamming head-first into the leg of your dining table. 

_Ouch!_ Tooru whined softly, shaking his head in confusion. He had somehow managed to wiggle his head into a tissue box- And as far as you were concerned, he couldn’t get his head out. 

Issei and Hiro snickered at the hazel-furred feline, who scoffed at the sounds of their laughter. Judging from his sense of hearing, Tooru stumbled towards the two felines, who dodged just in time for Tooru to trip over the water bowls, much to your annoyance. 

“Tooru!” You scolded, the hazel-furred cat darting away as quickly as a blinded cat could at your annoyed tone. “Get back here!” 

You’d eventually caught up to him (He kept running into walls and furniture, much to the amusement of the other three) and picked him up by his scruff, setting him on the counter so you could wrestle the box off his head. He avoided eye contact with you, mewling apologetically. 

“Bad Tooru.” Frowning, you swatted at him lightly, Tooru whining softly, bowing his head and tucking himself together to exert his cutest outlook. “Dammit, you know I can’t scold you when you make that face.” You grumbled, fingers reaching over the scratch his favourite spot behind his ears. 

_Hey!_ Hajime yowled, bounding over in a few steps, jumping onto the counter in indigence, shoving his displeasure in your face until he was sure you’d acknowledged him. _Y/N!_

“Sorry, Haji, just let me clean up the water bowls first, okay?” You cooed softly, tickling his neck. The dark cat huffed impatiently, settling down next to Tooru, who looked slightly triumphant. 

Issei and Hiro decided to join the other two, your four cats fighting each other for space on the kitchen counter. You turned a deaf ear on them, occupied with mopping up the spill that Tooru had caused in his brief moment of blindness. 

“Alright, stop that.” Tearing the entanglement of limbs that was Tooru and Hajime apart, you gave them both a stern look, their paws waving around angrily in the air as they yowled threats at each other. “Hey, I said stop that. I’ll put the two of you in your cages if you don’t cut this out.” 

It was in this moment you realised how difficult it was, being the mother of four troublesome fur kiddos. Sighing tiredly, you set both of them on the floor with one last warning look that would _hopefully_ keep them from going at each other’s throats. “Sit,” You warned. “I’m going to put the mop inside the storeroom. Don’t start a fight while I’m gone.” 

Your words fell to deaf ears. 

_This is all your fault_ , Hajime shot venomously towards the hazel-furred feline. _If it weren’t for you, I could be cuddled up on the couch right now!_

Tooru gasped, an offended look crossing his eyes. _How is it my fault? If anything, it’s **their** fault! _Tooru huffed, flicking his tail towards Issei and Hiro, who were both sitting innocently on the counter, watching the fight with amused eyes. 

_You’re the one who caused this huge mess_ , Hajime hissed, narrowing his eyes. _If you didn’t stumble over the bowls like a bloody idiot, she wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of mopping up your mess!_

A tired sigh escaped your lips as you entered the kitchen to see Tooru and Hajime going at it- Except verbally, this time, in continuous yowls and screams. 

"Boys," You interrupted with a frown, your hands propped up against your hips. "I said stop, did I not?"

»»——⍟——««

 _I want some!_ Tooru whined, pawing at your legs, leaping into the air in an attempt to swat at the popsicle you were eating. _Y/N I want some!_

“No, Tooru, for the last time, it’s unhealthy for you.” You explained, leaning against the kitchen wall and holding the popsicle out of the brown-eyed cat’s reach. He eyed it like a prize, eyes gleaming in want and hunger while pleas continued to pour out from his mouth in the form of meows.

 _Buttt_ , the hazel-furred cat pouted, mewling pitifully, as if you were denying him of a necessity. _I want some..._

“No.” As firmly as possible, you shook your head, your heart breaking at Tooru’s upset expression. His ears flopped down lifelessly, the feline shuffling off, his tail doing its’ best impression of a corpse being dragged away. 

Hajime watched the hazel-furred cat slink away from his sunbathing position on the couch, blinking owlishly at you. 

“Hajime, are you trying to guilt-trip me?” You frowned, taking a lick from your popsicle. His gaze never left you, his emerald-green eyes fixed on yours. At last, you sighed, giving in. 

A sweet smell eventually lured a moping Tooru out of the bedroom, his nose high in the air as he followed the whiff of sugar. Hajime was sprawled out on the kitchen counter, nibbling on a small piece of watermelon while you continued to cut the rest of the semi-circle fruit on your preparation table. In three quick leaps, Tooru had bounded onto the kitchen counter, eyes flaring. 

_Hey! That’s not fair, I want some too-_ He stopped in the middle of his upset yowl when you shoved a small dish in his direction, a couple square pieces of the red fruit stacked neatly together, a sprig of mint pierced on the piece on top. 

A small smile traced your lips, your eyes following Tooru’s curious tilt of his head while he inspected the fruit you had offered him, taking a small nibble first. A sound of delight rumbled from his throat in a purr, the feline taking bigger bites, sniffing at the mint with a happy noise. 

_It’s sweet!_ He purred in contentedness, lapping up the juice left on the dish. Your fingers found their way to his ears, rubbing the spot behind until a low noise vibrated from the very core of your hazel-furred cat. 

The sugary scent enticed Issei and Hiro out of the bedroom a few minutes later, the four cats enjoying the treat of cool watermelons on the heaty afternoon. There may or may not have been a fight when Hiro tried to take a nibble out of Tooru’s second platter of fruit, but all ended well. 

This was exactly why you loved _hot summer afternoons_. 

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


	3. breakfast antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the affairs of breakfast in the seijoh cat household ! am I biased towards hajime? absolutely not— ... okay, maybe.

»»——⍟——««

You squinted your eyes open, adjusting to the golden threads of sunlight weaving through your room, registering the four clumps of mass spread randomly across your body and bed.

Lying sprawled across your chest was _Tooru_ , hazel ears twitching as he stirred gently. _Hajime_ was curled next to your torso, his tail intertwined with Tooru’s, spiky black fur a sharp contrast to Tooru’s silky, hazel coat. Cuddling each other next to your thighs were _Issei_ and _Hiro_ , the lanky black cat wrapping himself around the smaller, pink-furred feline, Hiro’s nose twitching every once in a while. Hiro had a habit of sneezing quietly in his sleep— It was a cute, soft little noise, a literal _kitten sneeze_ — The most adorable thing ever.

“Rise and shine, boys.” You whispered quietly, wincing when your movements caused Tooru to roll over right on top of Hajime, who woke up in indignantly in a flurry of angered meows.

 _You’re squashing me!_ Hajime yowled, smacking the other in a fit of grumpy morning attitude. _Get off!_

 _Stop hitting me!_ Tooru yelped back in retaliation, woken up by the furious claws of the spiky hedgehog cat. _Ow!_

“Stop that, it’s too early for a fight.” Sighing, you pulled the two apart, unintentionally causing Issei and Hiro to stir awake, too. “Morning, Issei, Hiro.” The two purred back in response, Issei unfurling himself to stretch out his lanky body, a long, dark mass of silky lack fur. 

_He hit me!_ Ever the complainer, Tooru pawed at your pyjama pants as you padded into the bathroom, skilfully avoiding any puddles of water. Hajime glowered at him, following the two of you into the bathroom as Tooru smartly hid behind your legs, knowing the spiky cat would never attack him while he was wrapped around your ankles like a koala.

“You two are literal children.” You muttered to yourself, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing your face with water. “Now, who’s hungry for breakfast?”

 _Me!_ Hiro yapped happily, easily leaping off the bed to follow the little procession leading out of the bedroom. Issei slinked behind, a mass of black slime with a spot of grey eyes in the middle. _Can we have sardine for breakfast?_

Much to their distaste, you scooped up four bowls of cat pellets instead, pouring them into their respective bowls. Hiro scrunched up his nose in disgust, meowing his protests at the food.

 _I don’t want to eat this._ Issei grumbled, sniffing the pellets in displeasure. _I want salmon._

 _Mackerel!_ Tooru whined, pawing at your pants again, pouting unhappily. _Don’t wanna eat the pellets!_

“I’m going to broke if I feed you guys fish for every meal,” You sighed, peering at your fridge, which was 70% canned fish at that point. “So no fish for breakfast. I can only afford to feed you guys fish once a week, alright? I don’t want to become broke just because my cats want to eat fish for every meal.”

 _Stop being ungrateful_ , swatting Tooru on the head, Hajime approached his bowl, taking a nibble of his breakfast. _I know it’s not as nice as fish, but at least this is better than having to fight for food on the streets, alright?_

“Oh, you’re finished already, Hajime?” You smiled pleasantly, the spiky furred feline having swallowed his breakfast quickly in an effort to get it over with as swiftly as possible. He leapt onto your lap easily, squeezing himself in between your arms while you munched on your breakfast— A sandwich and a green apple. “Do you want a bite of apple?”

His cute little button nose twitched, picking up the scent of the green fruit in your hands. A small, pink tongue darted out to lick his whiskers, a clear signal that he was interested.

 _It’s sweet_ , he commented, accepting the small bite of apple you offered him, the fruit crunching under his sharp white canines. _I want some more._

 _Hey! Y/N’s playing favourites again_. Hiro pouted, envy seeping from his gaze as he watched Hajime, perched cozily in your lap while accepting tidbits from your breakfast.

 _Serves you right for complaining earlier_. Hajime answered smugly, reaching up to catch another bite of apple.

»»——⍟——««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was pretty short— next chapter will be a cleaning episode! the antagonist of this series shall finally appear— *distant vacuum noises*


End file.
